


Libre

by MissAmande



Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [3]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: John rencontre la Helen du monde libre.
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Libre

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit sur le prompt Galant, j'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai tenté de montrer les différences que John remarque entre son Helen et celle du John Smith du monde libre.

John attendait dans la voiture devant la maison de son double. Le drapeau américain flottait dans l'air et aucune croix gammée n'était en vue. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou en colère face à l'échec du Reich. Son âme lui criait de profiter de cette liberté et son esprit de se focaliser sur les principes qu'Hitler avait mis en place et qu'Himmler avait repris. Mais les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête écrasèrent rapidement les attentes du Reich. Est-ce que Thomas était là ? Serait-il heureux de le voir ? Était-il encore à la hauteur de son enfant ? De ce qu'il avait vu dans les films, le John Smith de ce monde et Thomas étaient proches mais il n'était pas le même homme, il était un SS haut gradé, pas un vendeur. 

Quelqu'un toqua alors à son carreau, manquant de le faire sursauter et le Nazi sortit brusquement de ses pensées. 

\- John ? 

L'homme tourna la tête et découvrit son épouse, les bras chargés de sacs de courses en papier. Ce qui le frappa le plus fut sa tenue vestimentaire, son Helen s'habillait de façon stricte, comme une femme du Reich, mais cette Helen n'était presque pas maquillé, son chemisier fleuri et sa veste légère mettaient en valeur sa féminité et pourtant elle paraissait plus abordable, plus douce, plus ouverte, elle ne portait pas le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Elle était belle, aussi belle que son Helen mais d'une manière différente. 

\- Helen... 

Maladroitement il attrapa sa valise et sortit de la voiture et s'appuya contre celle-ci, sentant ses jambes faillir devant le regard amouraché que lui lançait la femme de l'autre John Smith. Sa propre épouse ne le regardait plus avec amour, elle était devenue froide, mélancolique et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour raviver la flamme qui avait un jour brûlé avec ardeur. 

\- Je te pensais parti en voyage. 

\- Je voulais te faire... te faire une surprise et je me suis dit que mon voyage pouvait attendre... 

Helen sourit et passant un bras dans le cou du SS, elle l'attira à elle pour un baiser passionné qui vola le souffle du Reichsmarschall. Fermant les yeux, il savoura cet échange, cela faisait si longtemps qu'Helen ne l'avait pas embrassé ainsi, avec autant de fougue et de désir. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, John garda les paupières closes, memorisant la douceur des lèvres de cette femme, le goût sucrée de sa bouche et un déferlement d'émotions s'abattit sur Smith. Mon dieu, elle lui avait manqué... Bien qu'elle ne soit pas la même personne que son épouse, elle était Helen. Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il découvrit le visage rayonnant de l'américaine et son cœur manqua un battement. 

\- C'etait en quel honneur ce baiser ? Se surprit-il à flirter. 

\- Parce que je t'aime. 

Un sourire étira les lèvres de John et se souvenant qu'il était un homme galant et attentionné, il attrapa les sacs de courses et ensemble, le couple Smith rentra.


End file.
